Back Again-A Person Of Interest Fanfiction
by whovianmidget
Summary: This Fanfiction takes place after the series finale. John Reese sacrificed himself to stop Samaritan. But he survived. And captured buy the few Samaritan operatives left. And those Samaritan operatives are trying to rebuild Samaritin. Meanwhile, Shaw, Lionel, Finch, and Grace (yes Grace!) continue to get more numbers from the machine.
1. prologue

**I do not own any of the characters**

Prologue

 _John could feel the Machine next to him, helping. John shot at a Samaritan operative on his left, turned, then shot in another. One operative shot him in the shoulder. John fell. He got back up and continued shooting. He got shot again, this time in the stomach, and fell. This time he didn't get back up. He kept shooting, but he was soon surrounded. He let out a short breath, and put the gun down. He was going to die anyway. He herd the missile soon, and he sighed. He turned his head towards the sound of the missile. He could see it coming towards him._

 _Then everything went black_

* * *

 _"Well? Is he alive?"_

 _"Barley. He probably won't survive the night."_

 _"He could be a valuable asset. Take him to Headquarters. Make sure he lives."_

 _"Of course, Mr. Charning."_

* * *

 _Harold smiled nervously. Grace looked down at the table, sipping her hot cocoa. She still wasn't talking. She was still in shock. That't not too surprising, considering what Harold had just told her. Which was everything. She wasn't in danger anymore, thanks to John. Harold's smile faltered. He couldn't stop thinking about him. About what he did._

 _Grace looked up "Well. That's umm.. wow." She said. Harold nodded. "So.." She continued "You are done? Is that Machine still working?"_

 _"Well..," Harold started. "I honestly don't know. It really depends on-"_

 _"Finch!" Shouted a familiar voice. Harold turned his head around and he saw Shaw, Lionel and Bear running toward him._

 _"Ms. Shaw? Lional? What are you doing here?" He asked._

 _"The Machine is still working" Shaw said. "And we have a new number. Come on!" Harold reached down to pet Bear. He looked up at Shaw. Shaw looked at Grace and sighed._

 _"Your not coming, are you?" Shaw said sadly. Harold looked up. He wanted to, of coarse he wanted to! But he wouldn't put Grace in danger again. He opened his mouth to speak, but Grace spoke first._

 _"Harold, I know you want to go," She said. "And I know you won't leave me again. But I can tell that these numbers- or whatever you call them, need your help. So I want you to go."  
_

 _Harold looked at her in surprise. "But-" He started._

 _"I'll let you go on one condition." Grace said. "I want to come to." Harold's eye's widened. He studied her face to see if she was joking. No, she was completely serious._

 _"No! Its way too dangerous. I won't-"_

 _"Finch," Shaw said. "I need all the help i can get. Without Reese-" She stopped. She and Harold were both looking at the ground._

 _"Mr. Reese made a sacrifice for us, so we could live." Harold looked up at Shaw. "I wont throw that sacrifice away. He deserves better."_

 _Shaw was still looking at the ground. "Your right." She said. "He sacrificed himself for us. But because of that sacrifice, the Machine is still running. How are we honoring his sacrifice if we ignore The Machine?" Lionel nodded in agreement._

 _Harold pursed his lips. "All right. Ill come with you."_

 _Grace smiled. "_ We"ll _come with you." Harold looked worried, but he did't say anything._

 _"Great." Lionel said. "Who exactly are you?" He said to Grace. Harold and Shaw laughed quietly._

 _"This is Grace," Harold said. "She's my.. um.." Grace smiled._

 _"Fiance" She said proudly. Harold smiled._

* * *

 _John opened his eye's slowly. He looked up at a man. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. And he was smiling. John tried to sit up quickly, but it hurt too much. He looked down. He had several gunshot wounds. Then he remembered. The missile, the shots, everything. He looked up at the man. "How am i alive?" He asked._

 _"Why wouldn't you be alive? You didn't get shot anywhere fatal." The man said._

 _John furrowed his eyebrows. "That's almost impossible. What about the missile?"_

 _"Ah yes, the missile. That was just your last simulation." The man said._

 _"I don't believe you. I should be dead." John looked around. He was in a white room, with mirrors on the wall by the foot of the bed he was laying on. The bed was white too. There were a couple other people in the room, and one put a cup on a nightstand next to the bed on John's left. His wrists were tied to the sides of the bed. "And where am I?" He asked._

 _"You were captured by my operatives, remember? You were trying to stop Samaritan with a virus, and you did get the drive's in. But you got captured by us, and none of your so-called friends bothered to come looking for you."_

 _"I still don't believe a word your saying." John said._

 _"You will soon." Said the man. He turned to one of the other men in the room. Get a needle. Start a simulation."_

 _"Of course, Mr. Charning."_

 _Charning turned back to John. "You see, you will believe us, and you will help us rebuild Samaritan._

 _John shook his head. "I will never help you. Even if i eventually believe anything you ever say." The man came back with a needle and started to push into John's neck. His eye's rolled to the back of his head._

 _"Simulation 001 is starting." Said the man with the needle._

 _"Good," said Charning. "The path to rebuild Samaritan has begun."_


	2. Chapter 1- Can you hear me?

John opened his eyes. He looked around, the memories from the simulation still in his head. He saw some operatives by the computer on the table. There was no sign of Charning. The last simulation ended like all the others. John saving Harold's life. In any way.

This time an operative was about to shoot Harold. John was just standing there, about to let it happen. Then he realized who he really was. Always at the last moment. Then he jumped in front of Harold.

And then he opened his eyes.

John knew when Charning came, he had about 2 minutes and 45 seconds before the next simulation started. John looked around for something, anything that can get him out of here. John had never been able to find anything out of the ordinary before. The only thing there was was a glass of water. _Wait a minute._ John thought. _A glass of water. Glass... Why did i never realize that before?_

John tried to reach for the glass, but his hands were tied. He shifted a little and he was able to grab the rim with his fingertips. He tipped the glass over, and it landed on the ground, shattering. The operatives hurried over, thinking that they made it before John could grab any glass. They ran back to the computer. John just smiled and slid the glass shard he was holding behind his back, and began to quietly cut the zip ties holding him.

Charning and walked into the room with a doctor who was holding the simulation serum. They walked over to the computer to look at the information from the last simulation. 2 minutes and 45 seconds later, the docter walked up to John to start the next simulation. Before the doctor could do anything, John stabbed him with the glass, shocking the doctor and every one else in the room. The doctor fell to the floor.

"What is happening!" yelled Charning. The operatives obviously had no idea how John escaped the zip ties. Two operatives ran to him, but John was too quick. He punched one in the nose and the other in the stomach. The one he punched in the nose tried to hit him back, but John blocked and kicked him hard in the leg. The operative fell down, and the other one recovered and punched John in the back, hitting a somewhat recent gunshot wound. John grunted in pain.

 _When did i get shot recently?_ He thought. He discarded the thought and punched the operative in the nose. The operative was dizzy for a second and John took the chance too steal his pistol. When he did, he shot the operative in the kneecaps. There weren't any operatives still standing, and the doctor was still on the floor in shock. Charning was frantically trying to load a small handgun. He obviously had no idea what he was doing. John rolled his eyes and shot Charning in the leg. He fell to the floor.

And then John ran out of the room and into the hallway.

* * *

John ran through the building, shooting anyone in his way. He turned left. There were three operatives standing by a window. John raised his arm and shot the operatives in the kneecaps. When they were all on the ground, he looked through the window to see how far up he was. from what he could tell, he was about 1 story from the ground floor. He could also see what street he was on.

John heard one of the operatives laughing softly. John turned to look at him and saw that he had called Charning.

John was about to run out the door, but right then a limping Charning walked through the door. There were 4 operatives behind him, all with really big guns. John knew when to surrender, and he put the gun down. Looked around, looking for and escape root. Charning noticed.

"You'll never get past us." he said, trying to sound smug. John could tell he was still in pain. John looked at the window behind him and smiled.

"I don't need to." he said.

With that, he turned around and jumped out the window.

* * *

"We have a new number, Lionel." Finch said as Lionel stepped through the secret vending machine door.

"I figured, sense you called me down here." He said in return. "Where's Shaw?"

Finch looked at Lionel in surprise. "No nickname's to day?" he said. Lionel rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Glasses, not in the mood" He said sarcastically.

"Well, Shaw is already looking for our new number with Grace." When Finch said that, he flinched. He wasn't used to Grace being around again. Grace begged him to go with Shaw, and Finch was reluctant to agree. "You were late." Finch said. Lionel laughed.

"Well, who's the number?"

"Ah, Rosalyn Winters." Finch put Her picture up on the computer. Rosalyn Had dark brown curly hair and really dark eyes. "She's a private art teacher who recently got a lot of money. She-" Right then Finch's personal phone rang.

"Finch, it looks like this girl has an enemy." Shaw said on the other side of the phone. "A man in a dark suit is yelling at her in her house. I cant hear what there saying."

"Did you force pair the phone yet?"

"No, i haven't gotten close enough. Ill send Lionel your way." Finch hung up and wrote down Rosalyn's address and handed it to Lionel. After Lionel left, Finch sat down at the computer in the subway car. He started hacking into Rosalyn's wifi when he herd Root's voice. Or rather the machine's voice. She said

"Harold, I think i found something you want to see." Finch had decided to keep the Machine and open system. He thought it would be good in Root's and John memory. But the Machine rarely talked to them one on one.

"What is it?" Finch asked.

"You might not like it but.." On Harold' computer it showed an online video of some man jumping out a window. The Machine zoomed in on the man, and Finch's eye's widened.

"Is that..." Finch couldn't believe it. "Is that John?"

"Yes." She said

"No-! Its not! Is this some kind of joke?" Finch couldn't believe that he was still alive. He couldn't be. It was impossible.

"Harold.."

"Where did you get this?" Finch demanded.

"On some kids phone. The boy recorded the whole thing. i also caught it on camera. I think Samaritan operatives are trying to rebuild Samaritan and they were keeping John captive."

"No! how would you not notice. if they are trying to rebuild Samaritan, they are a lot more vulnerable. You would have noticed." Finch said.

"It took me a while to get used to running again. I wouldn't have noticed."

"You would have noticed. Now please go away." Finch waited for a response, but there wasn't one. Finch new he was being unfair and unreasonable. But there was no way. Finch never admitted it, but he always thought of John as a close friend. His closest friend sense Nathan.

He would know if his closest friend was still alive, right?

* * *

John landed hard on the ground. He looked up and saw Charning looking out the window and pointing. John grunted and got up and ran through the street, making sure no operatives were following him.

After a couple blocks, he stopped running. If he didn't want to be seen, he needed to hide in plain sight. He started walking casually down the sidewalk. He didn't know what to do next. He didn't want to risk leading operatives to the subway, but he couldn't just stay here all day. Maybe-

Then he herd it. the sound he herd for years.

The loud ring of a payphone.

John looked around. At first he din't see any payphones. But then he saw it. He walked up to it. He picked up the phone and put it to his ears. A familiar voice started talking to him.

The Machine said in Roots voice...

"Can you hear me?"

John smiled.

"Absolutely"


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok i am really really sorry i haven't updated in forever, but i finally finished this chapter!** Yay! **anyway, i think from now on, i'm going to write shorter chapters so i can update sooner, hopefully once a week(ish)**

Chapter 2`

"Can you hear me?"

"Absolutely."

John smiled. The Machine continued. "Behind you, there is an electronic store. Go in and tell them your John Wardell. You just bought a phone, and you are here to pick it up." John did as the Machine said, and started walking to the small store. He walked in and scanned the room, looking for the front desk, and when he found it, he went up and talked to the worker who was standing there.

"Excuse me, I'm John Wardell , and I bought a phone online, and I'm here to pick it up." John said. The worker, whose nametag read Ed, smiled, and said. "OK hold on a second while i check to make sure you bought this item." the man typed for a second on his computer and looked back up at John. "Alright, your good to go, let me go get your new phone. He turned around and walked to the back room, grabbed a small package, and returned to the desk. "Your phone, Mr. Wardell." He said, giving the box to John. he walked out of the store, and opened the box. Inside, there was an Iphone 6, and a pair of headphones. He put the headphones in, and soon he heard the voice of the machine.

"Run straight and turn left in 30 yards. There you will find an ally. It has a hole in the wall there big enough for you to hide in for now, But don't worry, I'm looking for a better place for you to stay." Roots voice filled his ears.. John did as she said, and soon found the hole in the wall. He shook his head, confused.

"What about-?"

"You can't" The Machine said. "You can't go back. Not yet, anyway. It's not safe for you or the rest of the team."

John nodded sadly. Then he remembered something, something he wanted to ask for a while.

"Do you know what happened? How I was taken by taken by Charning and samaritan operatives?" John didn't remember anything after Finch locked him in the vault. He wasn't sure what was simulation or what was real.

The Machine didn't reply. Then she said. "I don't know. I was offline at the time,

Because of the ICE-9 virus Harold gave Samaritan.. I'm sorry."

There was a long silence. The Machine finally broke it.

"As you can probably tell, i am an open system now. So that means i can give you numbers without you having to go to the library and find the exact books. I still do that with Finch, though. I think he enjoys it. Anyway, if you want, I can give you the numbers, too."

John thought about it for a second, then smiled a little. "Alright." He said.

"Ok then, the latest POI is Rosalyn Winters. Remember, Harold and the others have the same POI. You have to make sure that they don't see you. The Samaritan operatives are everywhere, be careful."

* * *

"Harold…." Finch's head snapped up, having zoned out for a bit. He was still lost in thought about the video from the machine.

"Yes Grace?" He replied.

"Roslyn is in the park, painting." It's been one day of having this number, and one day after The Machine showed Finch the video of John…. Anyway, Rosalyn had left her house this morning, and went straight to the park.

"Yeah, so?" He asked, wondering what Grace was saying.

"I used to paint, still do, and maybe i could, you know, talk to her?" She asked, hopeful.

Finch was surprised, but he shouldn't have been. Grace had wanted to help sence she joined the team.

"Please Harold?" Finch sighed. she was going to have to be involved eventually.

"Alright." He said. On the other side of the phone, he heard Grace squeal quietly.

* * *

Grace walked up to Rosalyn. She was painting a beautiful picture of the pond and trees. Grace smiled.

"That's really good." She said. Rosalyn looked up, surprised.

"Umm, thanks." Rosalyn said, a little shy. She continued painting. Grace kept watching. Rosalyn, looked back at Grace, annoyed. "What do you want?" She said, not used to attention.

"Sorry, umm." Grace started. "I'm actually a painter too, and i just noticed, that tree right there," Grace pointed to Rosalyn's painting, "It's too bright of a green. Make it a bit darker.." She trailed off, not wanting to offend Rosalyn. Rosalyn squinted at the tree and nodded. She grabbed her brush and dabbed the tree a bit, making it darker.

"Thanks." Rosalyn said. She looked back at Grace, and smiled. "Sorry for being rude, I'm Rosalyn, but you can call me Rose." Rose held out her hand, and Grace happily shook it. As she did, she saw a really nice expensive-looking bracelet on Rose's wrist.

Grace smiled. "Grace. Nice to meet you. So, what brings you to this park?" She asked, trying to make conversation.

Rose sighed. "Well, I teach art lessons, but today I don't have a student. Painting is better than sitting at home doing nothing. Besides no one's there anyway, not since-" she stopped, not really wanting to say. "Anyway, what about you?" Rose asked Grace.

"Well, I usually take a walk before i paint, and today i forgot my art set," Grace lied. "So i decided to take a longer walk." Grace hoped her lie was convincing.

Rose smiled. "Cool. Hey, i'm going to be back here tomorrow for lunch, maybe you can come and show me some of your art." Rose asked.

Grace grinned. "Sure! I was going to have lunch with my fiance and a few friends, maybe they can come too? I would have to ask them though." Rose smiled.

"OK. thanks. I don't really have many friends, and I haven't really talked to anyone since my-" Rose stopped again. Grace furrowed her eyebrows. She was too curious.

"Since what?" She asked.

Rose looked at the ground. "since my brother was- since my brother died" Grace gasped.

"I'm sorry. Well i'll ask about tomorrow, hope to see you then." Grace couldn't help but feel bad for her. She walked away.

"Harold, did you get that?" She asked, turning on her phone.

She heard Finch's voice. "Yes, i just checked. Her brother died only a few weeks ago, and no one knew exactly what happened." Grace nodded.

"Yeah. Your coming tomorrow, by the way. So is Shaw and Lionel." She said, and she heard Harold sigh.

"Ok. Fine."

* * *

(the next day)

"John?" John heard the Machine's voice flowing into his ears. He was currently walking down a sidewalk at the park, looking for Rosalyn. The Machine told him that she was currently there. "Yeah?" he replied to the machine's voice.

"I turned on the microphones on the teams phone, so whenever they talk, it will go directly to your phone and you can hear what they are doing and here a bit of what is going on with Miss Rosalyn. And no, they won't be able to hear you. All you have to do to hear them is click on the phone button."

John nodded. He pulled out the phone in his pocket and turned it on. He pushed the phone button. He could hear Finch talking. He was saying "...thats OK with us."A nd a voice of a young women reply " Great, ill drive". Soon he heard Shaw and Lionel, too. He smiled at hearing the voices of his friends that he hadn't heard in such a long time. He turned off his phone and put it in his pocket. He looked up too see Finch and- _Grace?!_ Walking down the corner, with the rest of the team and who John assumed was Rosalyn. He quickley hid behind a tree, and when they walked past, he quietly followed. -

* * *

Finch was having the worst time. He was never really good at social gatherings, but he was always good at faking having a good time.

The team had met Rose in the park, and after Grace made introductions, Rose realized she clumsily left some of the food at her house, and then asked if they wanted to go to her house. FInch personally didn't want to go, but realized knowing where she lived and what her house looked like would be valuable information. Finch sighed. "I think thats OK with us." he had said. He remembered Rosalyn's face bright up as she replied "Great, I'll drive!

Shaw thanked her and Lionel said he had brought his own car and that he would meet them there.

Now they were crowded around a small kitchen table, eating deli sandwiches and Grace and Rose were talking about art, among other things. Rose told Grace about her brother, how he was murdered. So far that was the only valuable information they had gained from this outing.

Suddenly there was a bang on the front door. Grace jumped. Rose stood up and went to see who it was. She looked through the window and paled. She turned to look at the team.

"We need to hide."

* * *

John frowned. The was currently hiding behind a bush, listening in on the conversation that was going on at Rose's house. He had just heard who he assumed was Rose say _We need to hide_. He looked up from his bush. What he saw made him jump up from his hiding spot and start running towards the house.

* * *

"Why? Whats wrong?" Grace asked, fear in her voice. Rose just ran up and grabbed her wrist and started pulling her to the basement. Shaw, Lionel, and Finch immedetly followed. After they went downstairs, they went into a random room, Rose's art room, and she locked the door.

"Who the heck was out there?!" Lionel yelled. Rose panted, scared.

"There were men outside," she whispered. "They had guns, and they were trying to get inside."

* * *

The men outside started breaking down the door. By the time John had gotten to the house, the men had managed to get inside. John went into the house and to the basement. He tried to be quiet, the machine had warned him not to let the team see him. When he got to the basement, he saw the men breaking down the doors to each room, evidently looking for either the team or Rose. he saw that there were two doors left. One was being broken down.

John put the phone up to his ear and listened. He heard Shaw whispering "they are trying to break down the door next to us now, i think there is one left." John sighed with relief. He looked around for a mop or a pole or something. He found a broom and picked it up. He then jammed it into the door that the team was in, so they wouldn't be able get out and see that John was alive. By then the men with the guns had noticed him and they started running to him. John smirked and pulled out his own gun.

* * *

Lionel could hear gunshots from outside. He had no idea who or what they were shooting, not the door, because there were no holes in it. Maybe someone had seen the gunmen and called the police or something. Probably not, because there was no shouting. Whoever had showed up was alone.

Soon he didn't hear gunshots anymore. Whoever they were fighting was probably dead or injured. If they were lucky, it was the gunmen who were too injured to fight, but Lionel only knew of one person who could be fighting against multiple gunmen and win. John Reese….

But he was...dead..

After about 5 minutes silence, Lionel wanted to see what was going on outside. He went over to the door and unlocked it, but when he tried to open it, it remained closed. Someone had locked it from the outside. But who would do that?

"Someone locked us in from the outside." Lionel said. Rose frowned. "That's not possible," she said.

"Well, maybe they jammed something in the door." Shaw said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Maybe we can break it down," Lionel said, and he rammed his shoulder into the door

* * *

When they had gotten out, they saw that the gunmen were on the ground, kneecaps shot knocked out. They went upstairs. Finch turned to Rose. "Thank you for inviting us for lunch, but i think we better leave now." The rest of the team nodded in agreement. Rose thanks them for coming and they walk out the front door.

Shaw sighed. "Alright, I think we should go back to the subway now,"

"I should probably get back to work," Lionel said. "Call me if you need me." he started walking to his car, but when he got there, he thought he saw someone or something hiding behind a bush. Curious, he started to go over to check it out. When he got there, no one was there. He sighed and began to disgaurd what he thought he saw, but he saw someone running behind the corner of the street. Now more curious, and a bit suspious of whoever that was, Lionel got into his car and followed him.

* * *

John ran around the street corner, hoping Lionel didn't notice him. He started walking quickly back to His designated hiding spot in the alleyway , which wasn't too far from here. He keeps looking behind him to make sure no one is following him, and he didn't think anyone was.

Eventually he had turned into the alleyway. But as soon as he did, he saw thee of the Samaritan operatives he recognized from the base he was kept in. they hadn't seen him yet, but they were about to. John pulled out his gun and started loading it. One of the operatives turned and saw him.

"Call Charning!" he yelled, and the other two turned and saw John. one started to call Charining, and the other two aimed guns at John. John aimed, but suddenly there were two sudden gunshots, but not from John or the Operatives. The two pointing the guns fell to the ground, and John looked behind him to see- _Lionel?!_ _Crap!_ Lionel smiled at him, a bit shyly. The last operative aimed his gun at Lionel and shot, and John watched as Lionel fell to the ground, shot in the shoulder. John looked back at the operative, who was now aiming at him, but john shot first, hitting him right in the kneecaps. John ran to Lionel, who luckily wasn't badly injured. He quickly called an ambulance anonymously. Then he looked back at Lionel.

"What the heck did you do that for?!" John yelled. "You could have been killed!" Lionel just smiled and said "Good to see you, too." John sighed and tore off a strip of his shirt and rapped it around Lionel's wound. When he finished, he looked at his injured friend.

"You can't tell them," John said. Lionel frowned. "Why not?" he asked, confused.

"Well, Samaritan Operatives are still looking for me, and because you followed me, look at what happened to you." he said solemnly. Then the machine started talking to john through the headphones. "You have to leave before the ambulance gets here," It said. John sighed.

"Goodbye, Lionel." and he stood up and began to ran, but first Lionel said "will you ever come back?" John turned and said. "I hope so."

And with that, he ran away.


End file.
